battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Gulf of Oman/Battlefield 3
Battlefield 3 Gulf of Oman is a map featured in the Back to Karkand expansion pack. EA held a competition involving the name change of capture point "Rock Fort" as now the capture point has villas. The new name chosen for this point was "Veteran's Retreat".Brun, H. 2011, Name it and claim it!, viewed 20 October 2011, . Overview A USMC Marine Expeditionary Unit (MEU) has landed on this Persian Gulf beach during the night in the hopes of quickly seizing the nearby Russian airbase. The stakes are high for both sides. The Marines face possibly being driven into the sea and destroyed. The Russian forces could lose a key airbase and open the door for US forces to take strategic oilfields. Both sides have been using the morning to prepare for the final assault. Conquest River Fort Large Olive Fort The Olive Fort control point is little more than a small staging area surrounded by a few crates. The control point starts out in the possession of the US team. The flag sits in the center of the supply area and can easily be captured by both infantry and vehicles. Defenders here have few places to hide other than the large crates that surround the perimeter. Mines posted around the flag are effective for deterring vehicle attacks. Perhaps the control point's greatest defensive asset is its remote location, allowing defenders to spot incoming attackers at long range. The beach by the fort acts as a great defensive position for the RU army's light and heavy armor when the US army is forced back to their aircraft carrier allowing heavy and light tanks destroy oncoming RHIB boats attacking the fort and aerial vehicles can provide cover from gunships and jets. The following vehicles spawn here depending on what team is in control. Under US Control: *M1A2 Abrams *Desert Patrol Vehicle Under RU Control: *T-90 *Desert Patrol Vehicle Veteran's Retreat Veteran's Retreat is a cluster of three two-story buildings near the coast. Initially the US team holds this control point. Compared to the other US-held control points, this flag is much more defendable but it supplies both teams with only a light vehicle each. However, every flag is precious and both teams should try to hold onto this one. The flag sits outside the southernmost building and can be captured by both vehicles and infantry. The capture radius is rather large, so infantry inside the nearby building can capture or contest the flag. Defenders positioned in any of the three buildings have a good view of the flag. Placing mines on the road leading into the control point or near the flag is a great way to fend off enemy vehicle attacks. The light vehicle spawned here is great for launching high-speed raids on distant control points like the Hotel, City, or Construction Site. The bridge leading towards the City is dangerous as it can be guarded by snipers and AT gunners easily stopping any assaults on nearby flags and mines may also be scattered on the bridge to stop heavy and light vehicles from moving up. The following vehicles spawn here depending on what team is in control. Under US Control: *Desert Patrol Vehicle Under RU Control *Desert Patrol Vehicle Beach Landing Large City Like the construction site, the City is a built up area cluttered with debris. While accessible to armored vehicles, the nature of the fight around here would be a pitched street fight, with infantry capable of effectively exploiting enemy vulnerability. There are many buildings around this point, meaning infantry, regardless of class, have a plethora of spots to effectively cover the flag, while being exposed only to minimal enemy fire. Capturing this point will require good infantry support to the armor, as they can clear out the surrounding buildings; the capture area itself is extremely vulnerable to enemy fire, from surrounding buildings. This point is a useful springboard to B, C and D. This important for that reason. The following vehicles spawn here depending what team is in control. Under US Control: *Desert Patrol Vehicle Under RU Control: *Desert Patrol Vehicle Construction Site Like the Construction sites of previous Battlefield games, the focus around this flag would be infantry battle, as there are many buildings and niches that vehicles cannot access, from which infantry can cover the flag effectively. The crane is still there, providing the classic sniping spot. However, climbing it leaves players vulnerable to incoming enemy fire. At the top, it does not provide a good view of the whole map, rather, just the open beach area and clusters of buildings. Player may go to the top of the unfinished buildings by the use of aircraft or Radio Beacon. This spot tends to be more favored because it can have a higher or lower elevation than the crane and is harder to reach. Notably, the Construction site in this game has an access way for heavy vehicles to roll through to capture the flag, and to roll out again. However, the cramped space and debris cluttered around makes it hard to maneuver and easy to miss out ambushing infantry, meaning it would be very dangerous to capture this flag without infantry support: Tanks and IFVs cannot take care of everyone with an RPG-7, Anti-Tank Mines or C4. The following vehicles spawn here depending what team is in control. Under US Control: *LAV-25 *Desert Patrol Vehicle *Skid Loader (only on PC) Under RU Control: *BTR-90 *Desert Patrol Vehicle *Skid Loader (only on PC) Hotel Large Rush Squad Rush Deathmatch Category:Maps of Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand